modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Caroline Spencer
Caroline Spencer Forrester − fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Caroline wciela się Linsey Godfrey. W 2014 roku, postać Caroline pojawiła się w operze mydlanej Żar młodości (odc. 10389 i 10391). Charakterystyka Thomas i Rick (2012–2013) Córka Karen i siostrzenica Billa Jr. Wnuczka Billa Sr, kuzynka Liama i Wyatta. Caroline przyjeżdża do L.A. w marcu 2012 roku, razem z matką. Zostają zaproszone przez Brooke, która składa Caroline ofertę pracy na stanowisku projektantki. Caroline zgadza się. Zostaje w mieście i rozpoczyna współpracę z Rickiem. On i Thomas walczą o względy Caroline. Dziewczyna robi na wszystkich piorunujące wrażenie i każdemu przypomina swoją ciotkę-imienniczkę, zmarłą żonę Ridge'a. W domu Forresterów odbywa się przyjęcie na cześć córki Karen. Ujawnia wówczas, że prowadzi fundację na rzecz walki z rakiem, ku czci zmarłej Caroline. Dziewczyna rozmawia z Ridge'em, który opowiada jej o swojej pierwszej żonie. Oboje bardzo się wzruszają, a Caroline pokazuje mu, że zrobiła sobie na karku tatuaż symbolizujący raka, w hołdzie Caroline. W kwietniu 2012, zazdrosna Amber przerabia zdjęcie Ricka i podstawionego modela. W efekcie, Caroline widzi zdjęcie Ricka w sukience. Mówi Forresterowi, że interesuje ją tylko praca z nim i nic więcej. Umawia się na randkę z Thomasem, którego wcześniej odrzuciła. Całują się. W maju 2012, Caroline widzi Ricka w szpilkach na wybiegu. Jest świadkiem kolejnej sztuczki Amber. Później, widzi Ricka w szmince, która odbiła się na jego ustach podczas pocałunku z Amber. Tymczasem Thomas zaprasza dziewczynę na kolację. Chciałby też poznać jej rodzinę. Caroline postanawia zabrać go na kolację do domu matki, gdyż Karen postanowiła wrócić do L.A na stałe. Jest tam również Jarrett. Podczas kolacji, Thomas wypytuje o ojca Caroline. Jest zdziwiony, że dziewczyna nosi nazwisko po matce. Caroline, mimo protestów Karen, mówi Thomasowi o sekrecie rodziny - Karen jest lesbijką i wychowywała córkę ze swoją partnerką, Danielle. Thomas akceptuje ten fakt i przyrzeka milczeć w tej sprawie. Później, u Caroline zjawia się Rick, który tłumaczy jej występki Amber i całuje ją. Ona jednak woli związać się z Thomasem. Wspólnie, odkrywają, że Marcus nie potrącił Anthony'ego. Rick nie zamierza się poddać i postanawia walczyć o Caroline. Ta zaczyna być zazdrosna o Thomasa, który dużo czasu poświęca Hope. Sytuację próbuje wykorzystać Rick. Kiedy podczas bójki, Thomas niechcący wypycha Ricka z okna, Caroline zrywa z Thomasem. Spędza czas z Rickiem. On wyznaje jej, że okłamał swoją siostrę co do nocy przed jej ślubem. Według nowych zarządzeń Thomasa, Caroline będzie pracować z nim nad nową kolekcją. Caroline namawia Ricka, aby wyznał siostrze prawdę. Forrester słucha jej i wyznaje Hope, że okłamał ją co do nocy przed jej ślubem. Po tym, jak Caroline przyczyniła się do ujawnienia kłamstwa Ricka i knowań Billa mających na celu rozbicie związku Hope i Liama, Bill uznał ją za zdrajczynię rodziny Spencerów. Podczas konfrontacji z Billem, Caroline spada z balkonu. Trafia do szpitala, a po kilku dniach wychodzi. W 2013 roku, w życiu Ricka pojawia się Maya Avant, niegdyś bezdomna znajoma Dayzee. Rick jest nią oczarowany. Zazdrosna Caroline próbuje uwodzić Ricka, ale ten odrzuca ją. Caroline próbuje również zaangażować Mayę w zagraniu w filmie pornograficznym. Wszystko na marne. Rick postanawia odejść od Caroline. Córka Karen żali się Billowi, który postanawia wziąć sprawy we własne ręce i pomóc siostrzenicy. Maya informuje Caroline i Ricka o intrydze Spencera. Forrester rozstaje się z Caroline i wiąże z Mayą. Caroline postanawia ich rozdzielić. Knuje ze swoim znajomym producentem filmowym - Rafaelem. Mężczyzna angażuje Mayę i Cartera do głównych ról w swoim serialu. Caroline wprowadza poprawki w scenariuszu, aby sceny z Mayą i Carterem były bardziej namiętnie. Następnie, namawia Rafaela, by pokazał nagrane sceny Rickowi. Forrester jest zły i zazdrosny. Wkrótce, Maya odkrywa, że to Caroline stoi za erotycznym scenariuszem serialu. Rafael zmienia koncepcję serialu, a Caroline postanawia się zmienić. Zaczyna ponownie współpracować z Rickiem przy kolekcji w FC. Odbywający się wkrótce pokaz, ma wszystko rozstrzygnąć. Tymczasem Rafael informuje Caroline, że Carter spędził noc w mieszkaniu Mayi. Pokaz odnosi sukces, a Caroline informuje Ricka o Mayi i Carterze. Rick jest wściekły. Spędza noc z Caroline, a potem rozstaje się z Mayą. Prosi Caroline o drugą szansę. Małżeństwo z Rickiem i zdrada z Ridge'em (2013–2015) W październiku 2013, Rick oświadcza się Caroline i zostaje zaakceptowany. Caroline nie jest zadowolona z powrotu Mayi do pracy w firmie, ale nie widzi w niej już zagrożenia. W listopadzie 2013, Hope planuje połączyć święto Dziękczynienia z przyjęciem zaręczynowym Caroline i Ricka. Forrester proponuje narzeczonej, by wzięli ślub w czasie przyjęcia. Carter udziela im ślubu. Caroline i Rick zostają małżeństwem. W kwietniu 2014, Rick i Caroline jadą na pokaz mody do Genoa City, aby promować kolekcję HftF. Aly zwierza się Caroline, że zakochała się w Olivierze. W czerwcu 2014, Rick wyznaje żonie, że Maya uwodziła go w saunie i prosiła go o kolejną szansę. Caroline jest wściekła. Tymczasem Maya wyjawia im, że Oliver wykorzystuje Aly, aby chronić swoją pozycję w firmie. Rick i Caroline rozmawiają z Oliverem, który zapewnia ich o swoich czystych intencjach. We wrześniu 2014, Ridge wpada na pomysł stworzenia z Caroline wspólnej kolekcji. Wkrótce żona Ricka odkrywa, że w wyniku wypadku, Ridge nie potrafi już szkicować. Caroline zgadza się z nim współpracować, choć ciężko jest jej okłamywać męża. Rick niepokoi się faktem, że Ridge i Caroline spędzają dużo czasu nad kolekcją. Domaga się od żony szczerości. Caroline wyznaje mu prawdę o problemie Ridge'a. Rick oskarża przyrodniego brata o kłamstwo i żąda jego rezygnacji. Caroline broni Ridge'a. Zaczyna również o nim fantazjować. Caroline mówi Ridge'owi o swoich uczuciach. Forrester całuje ją. Sugeruje również, że to on i Caroline powinni wspólnie poprowadzić firmę. Caroline sugeruje, że Ridge chce ją jedynie wykorzystać do przejęcia firmy. Zwierza się ze swoich uczuć Ivy. Kiedy Caroline i Ridge spotykają się, by stworzyć ostatni projekt, dochodzi do namiętnego pocałunku. Ridge zaczyna również odzyskiwać swój talent. Eric zwołuje zebranie, by ogłosić, iż nowym CEO Forrester Creations zostaje Ridge. Rick nie może się z tym pogodzić i zaczyna kłócić się z ojcem. Sytuację pogarsza Maya, która wstaje i oskarża Ridge'a i Caroline o romans. Caroline przyznaje się do kilku pocałunków. Wściekły Rick opuszcza firmę. Zrozpaczona Caroline próbuje się z nim skontaktować i szuka go. Nazajutrz odnajduje go w domu Brooke w towarzystwie Avant. Caroline domyśla się, że spali ze sobą. Choć Rick nie chce jej widzieć, zamierza ona walczyć o swoje małżeństwo. Rick dokonuje pewnych zmian w nowej kolekcji, mimo protestów Caroline i Ridge'a. Caroline spotyka się z krytyką ze strony Hope. Bill również dowiaduje się o wszystkim, ale winą za całe zajście obarcza Ridge'a. Między mężczyznami dochodzi do bójki. Caroline dowiaduje się o tym i opatruje Forrestera. Tymczasem Rick prosi żonę o wybaczenie. Forrester zachęca ją do wybaczenia mężowi. Wyznaje jej, że postanowił zostać z Katie. Żegnają się, a Caroline wraca do męża i triumfuje nad Mayą. W grudniu 2014, Eric proponuje Ridge'owi i Caroline kontynuowanie współpracy przy projektowaniu. Oni wahają się, ale zgadzają się, kiedy Rick nie wyraża sprzeciwu. Caroline mówi mężowi, że chce mieć dziecko, ale Rick unika seksu. Caroline zwierza się Ridge'owi, że Rick nie kochał się z nią od czasu powrotu. Tymczasem Rick dostaje pełnię władzy w firmie, kiedy, na jego prośbę, Eric podpisuje odpowiednie dokumenty. Kiedy zjawia się Maya, Rick wyjaśnia, że to ona jest kobietą, z którą poprowadzi firmę. W ciągu danego im roku zamierzają zdobyć uznanie rodziny. Eric, Ridge i Caroline są w szoku. Zrozpaczona i wściekła Caroline błaga go, by do niej wrócił. Rick nie może jednak wybaczyć jej zdrady z Ridge'em i deklaruje koniec ich małżeństwa. Caroline wprowadza się do Liama. Jest jednak zdeterminowana, by walczyć o swoje małżeństwo. Jest w szoku, widząc na ścianie portret Mayi w miejscu, gdzie do niedawna wisiał portret Stephanie. Caroline jest pewna, że Rick wciąż ją kocha i robi wszystko, by zemścić się na niej za zdradę z Ridge'em. Małżeństwo z Ridge'em (2015–) W styczniu 2015, Ridge przekonuje Caroline, by przestała walczyć o Ricka, który ciągle ją rani. Ridge namiętnie całuje ją. Ustalają, że będą utrzymywać swój związek w tajemnicy. Caroline zwierza się jedynie Ivy. Kiedy Rick spostrzega Ridge'a i Caroline całujących się, strzela do nich. Trafia w ścianę. Tłumaczy, że chciał chronić swoją żonę przed Ridge'em. Ten chce zadzwonić na policję, ale Caroline powstrzymuje go. Ridge proponuje jej odejście z FC, ale ona przekonuje go do pozostania w firmie i walki. Podpisuje też dokumenty rozwodowe. Ridge i Caroline żądają od Ricka, aby ustąpił ze stanowiska. W przeciwnym razie, zgłoszą na policję sprawę ze strzelaniną. Kłótnię przerywa Brooke, która oświadcza, że nikt nie zadzwoni na policję, a Rick pozostanie CEO. Brooke żąda od Ricka, by wybaczył Caroline i do niej wrócił. On jednak odmawia. Brooke i Caroline kłócą się. Logan oświadcza jej, że w każdej chwili może odzyskać Ridge'a. Tymczasem Steffy wraca do miasta i konfrontuje się z Caroline. Ridge zaprasza Spencer do swojego mieszkania, gdzie maluje jej akt. Chwilę później, kochają się po raz pierwszy. W lutym 2015, do miasta wraca Eric. Okazuje Rickowi swoje pełne poparcie. Tymczasem Rick przeprasza wszystkich za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Obiecuje nie wtrącać się w związek Ridge'a i Caroline. W marcu 2015, Steffy, przed wyjazdem do Paryża, oświadcza, iż akceptuje związek Caroline i Ridge'a. Caroline tymczasowo wyjeżdża do Nowego Jorku, do Karen i Danielle. W maju 2015, wraca do miasta. Porusza się na wózku, gdyż w Nowym Jorku została potrącona przez samochód. Ridge wspiera ukochaną w trudnych chwilach. W czerwcu 2015, Caroline wraca do pracy. Okazuje Mayi wsparcie i obie dochodzą do porozumienia. W lipcu 2015, Caroline i Ridge pracują razem nad kolekcją California Freedom. Forresterowie przeżywają tragedię, kiedy umiera Alexandria. Na pogrzebie zjawia się Thomas, który postanawia wrócić do miasta na stałe. Chce dołączyć do zespołu projektantów na stanowisku prezesa firmy, ale Ridge nie zgadza się. Chce, żeby syn wykazał się i zapracował na swój sukces. Thomas wyraża swoje zdziwienie związkiem ojca i Caroline. W sierpniu 2015, Thomas zwierza się Caroline, że ojciec podarł jego projekt. Kiedy Caroline ma kłopoty z równowagą, Thomas oferuje jej masaż stóp. Tymczasem Ridge przeprasza syna, ale wciąż oczekuje od niego wykazania się. Caroline wyznaje Ridge'owi, że chciałaby mieć dziecko. On jednak nie widzi się ponownie w roli ojca. Caroline postanawia zaakceptować fakt, że nie zostanie matką. Tymczasem Thomas wyznaje Caroline, że Aly zginęła, kiedy Steffy uderzyła ją kluczem do kół w samoobronie. Ivy nagrała wszystko i szantażuje Steffy. Thomas dodaje, że martwi się o Caroline, gdyż Ridge nie chce mieć z nią dzieci. Ridge informuje zrozpaczoną Caroline, że podjął decyzję o rozstaniu, gdyż tylko w ten sposób będzie miała ona szansę na posiadanie dziecka. Caroline bierze tabletki na uspokojenie, które wcześniej znalazła przy biurku Pam, i upija się. Znajduje pocieszenie w ramionach Thomasa. Kochają się, a kiedy Caroline budzi się, niczego nie pamięta. Jest zrozpaczona, obwinia o wszystko Thomasa i każe mu wyjść. We wrześniu 2015, Ridge uświadamia sobie co czuje do Caroline i przeprasza ją. Chce do niej wrócić i mieć z nią dziecko. O wszystkim informuje Thomasa. Oświadcza również, że syn dołączy do zespołu projektantów. Ridge oświadcza się Caroline, malując pytanie na swoim szkicowniku, i zostaje przyjęty. Thomas i Caroline ustalają, że Ridge nie może dowiedzieć się o ich wspólnej nocy. Caroline informuje o swoich zaręczynach zaskoczonych Billa, Katie i Brooke. Spencer obiecuje wspierać siostrzenicę. Za namową Ridge'a, on i jego narzeczona składają sobie przysięgę małżeńską na terenie jednej z posiadłości w Malibu, a formalności załatwiają w urzędzie. Wkrótce, dr Anna Li informuje Caroline, że jest ona w ciąży. Kobieta zdaję sobie sprawę, że ojcem jej dziecka może być Thomas. Tymczasem Ridge wyznaje Caroline, że podczas pobytu w Paryżu poddał się wazektomii. Chciał odwrócić ten zabieg, ale okazało się, że Forrester jest bezpłodny i nie może dać żonie dziecka. Caroline chce porozmawiać z Thomasem, ale zastaje w jego sypialni stażystkę, Charlotte. W październiku 2015, zrozpaczona Caroline wyznaje mężowi okoliczności spędzenia nocy z Thomasem. Ridge jest wściekły, kiedy dowiaduje się, że żona zaszła także w ciążę z jego synem. Nie znajduje dla niego usprawiedliwienia. Sugeruje, że nie powiedzą Thomasowi o dziecku i wychowają go jak własne. Caroline zgadza się. Thomas przeprasza ojca za uderzenie, ale ten każe mu wracać do Paryża. Ridge wyznaje Caroline, że Brooke wie o jego wazektomii i bezpłodności. Pamela i Charlie odkrywają, że Caroline jest w ciąży. Wiadomość dociera również do Brooke, której Ridge wmawia, że poddał się skutecznej rewazektomii. Do miasta wraca Thomas i dowiaduje się o dziecku. Pyta dziewczynę, czy to on jest ojcem. Caroline zapewnia go, że to dziecko Ridge'a. Związki Caroline * Rick Forrester : – byli związani (2012–2013). Rick porzucił ją dla Mayi, : – byli małżeństwem (2013–2015). * Thomas Forrester : – byli związani (2012), : – spędzili noc (2015), : – mają razem syna, Douglasa (ur. 2016). * Ridge Forrester : – całowali się, kiedy Caroline była żoną Ricka (2014), : – są małżeństwem (2015–). Śluby Caroline